Meninas Más não têm Bons Sonhos
by Lazy Liesel
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki é atormentada por sonhos que envolvem garotos. Sonhos... diferentes. [YAOI]
1. Night I - Is it delicious?

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Yo, sou Liesel Memminger! Então, esta fanfic é um YAOI QUE ENVOLVE USUI TAKUMI EM TODOS OS CAPÍTULOS. Estão avisados; boa leitura!**

Estava escuro. Não de um negro insuportável, intimidante, e sim uma sombra acolhedora. Cúmplice. Trevas que ocultam o que deve permanecer em segredo. Solidárias. Pois, numa pequena saleta de materiais, estavam dois rapazes de dicotômicas personalidades.

- Takumi! – reclamou o moreno, e o restante de sua súplica foi abafado, pois sua boca foi novamente preenchida.

- Foi você quem pediu, Sanshita-kun – murmurou o mais alto, em divertimento.

E inseriu muitos doces mais entre os lábios de Shintani Hinata, que, apesar do esforço, conseguiu engoli-los sem engasgar-se. Era apaixonado não apenas por porções açucaradas, mas por toda e qualquer substância comestível. Porém, quando o loiro lhe dissera que poderia provar de sua comida, não sabia que esta fora insuportavelmente adoçada. O que de início se mostrou uma deliciosa sobremesa logo se tornou um sofrido martírio.

- Seja um bom menino e coma tudo – completou Usui Takumi. Suas orbes esmeraldinas despiam-se da tradicional apatia para colorirem-se com a satisfação obtida naquele que era seu passatempo. Provocar e irritar os outros. De preferência, o moreno à sua frente, que foi novamente interrompido por doces diversos a ocuparem sua garganta.

- Quer falar alguma coisa, Sanshita-kun? – Sua pergunta retórica foi acompanhada de um simulado sorriso. – Ah, sim, eu errei, me desculpe. – E desta vez, um afetado tom arrependido. – Você não é mais um menino. – Prosseguiu, de maneira inacreditavelmente maliciosa: - _É um homem, não é?_

Constrangido, o mais novo enrubesceu enquanto engolia apressadamente o restante. Seu embaraço foi exponencialmente estimulado quando Usui não repôs a mesma quantidade, mantendo vazios os seus lábios que passaram a ansiar serem novamente ocupados. Sua respiração já dificultada devido à falta de fôlego intensificou-se, em semelhante ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos, quando o rosto do loiro aproximou-se do seu.

- Quer que eu te ajude? – sussurrou ele. Isenta das anteriores implicâncias, sua voz era séria.

Apesar de desapontado, pois esperava outra atitude do rapaz de olhos verdes, Hinata aceitou sem ressalvas o auxílio, já que não sabia quanto mais agüentaria daquela overdose de glicose. Porém, deveria lembrar-se de que lidava com um loiro pervertido inclinado à ações imprevisíveis. Ainda que tenha levado à boca um dos fragmentos adocicados, Takumi não o envolveu com seus dentes e lábios: guiou-se até o moreno, para que o menor a experimentasse.

Subitamente, o interesse pela sobremesa intensificou-se, diante da excêntrica maneira como seria alimentado dali em diante. Estendeu-se para frente, alcançando a porção em uma dentada. Com o movimento, seus lábios e os do mais velho quase – por pouco! – roçaram, o que não lhe passou despercebido. E, a cada novo pedaço, propositalmente aproximava-se mais e mais do rapaz que o servia.

Consciente deste fato, Usui pôs entre os dentes o menor bocado dentre os que preparara. Se o garoto de olhos amendoados queria brincar, não seria ele a impedi-lo – apenas intensificaria aquilo que já fora iniciado. E, ao aproximar-se para apanhar o doce, foi inevitável que os lábios de ambos não roçassem um no outro.

A pequena sobremesa foi engolida sem dificuldade devido às suas dimensões, e enfim Shintani estava livre para corresponder à língua exigente e ávida que exercia domínio sobre a sua. Seus dedos estreitaram-se entre o tecido branco do uniforme do loiro, amarrotando-o; sua pele arrepiou-se ao sentir dedos longos a se estreitar em seus próprios fios castanhos.

Impetuoso, Takumi comprimiu o mais novo contra a superfície mais próxima, achatando-o com alguma aspereza entre um arquivo envelhecido e seu próprio corpo. No entanto, o gesto foi bem recebido por Hinata, cuja ereção tornou-se pronunciada contra as pernas do maior. Em resposta, a excitação daquele de olhos claros também acentuou-se e, faminto, deixou os lábios do moreno para ocupar sua língua na pele de seu pescoço.

Prosseguiriam em suas carícias se não ouvissem uma leve batida na porta, que logo converteu-se em incessantes golpes contra a madeira quando ignoraram as primeiras chamadas. Interromperam-se, contrariados, ainda que Shintani não tenha conseguido ocultar o próprio rubor. Em aviso, o loiro lhe diria que seriam descobertos se o vissem daquela maneira, mas reformulou-se ao perceber a expressão do menor.

- Mas que coisa, Sanshita-kun. – Lá estava a dissimulação, agora camuflando-se como leve censura. Contudo, suas palavras tornavam-se mais baixas conforme as dizia. Como se o foco lentamente se afastasse... Bem vagaroso...

_Você..._

_...quer..._

_...mais?_

Em uma madrugada chuvosa e soturna, Ayuzawa Misaki despertou em sua cama, coberta por suor apesar da baixa temperatura. Sua única preocupação, no entanto, foram os eventos que se sucederam em seu sonho. Na verdade, pesadelo. Mas que merda foi aquela?

**NOTAS FINAIS:É, eu realmente tenho que aprender a criar bons títulos. E histórias decentes.**  
**Anyway, acho que já deu para entender o esquema, né? Esta será uma short-fic, na qual Ayuzawa sonhará cada noite com um "casal" diferente. Até o próximo!**


	2. Night II - Why on earth are you here?

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Hey! Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Bom proveito~~**

O garoto simplesmente não entendia. Shintani Hinata fervorosamente desejava entender porque a garota pela qual estava apaixonado lhe tratou tão rudemente ao perceber que trouxera chocolates para a sala de aula. Quer dizer, ela sempre lhe repreendia, mas nunca com tanta... veemência. Ódio. E... constrangimento?

...

O moreno bufou uma vez mais, cruzando os braços em frustração. Por que ela não o entendia?! Porém, Hyoudou Aoi nunca foi um garoto que desistia facilmente de seus anseios – procurou por sua tia uma vez mais, pois pretendia que Satsuki aceitasse sua proposta de criar um novo uniforme para as garotas do Maid-Latte se insistisse até a sua derradeira exaustão.

Um fracasso.

Voltou à cozinha, e despejou sua fúria na primeira pessoa com que cruzou olhares: - Por que está aqui, de novo, seu estranho?

O rapaz loiro deixou os talheres que segurava para encará-lo. Irritava profundamente o mais novo aquele semblante impassível. Idiota. Convencido. Sempre lhe olhando de cima – não apenas fisicamente, pois Usui Takumi era certamente muito mais alto, como também de maneira subjetiva. Como se soubesse de algo e nunca lhe dissesse. E Aoi odiava isto. Odiava ele. Odiava tudo!

- Sou o cozinheiro caso tenha esquecido – respondeu aquele de olhos verdes, quase que mansamente. Complementou, no entanto, como se houvesse esquecido: - Aoi-chan.

Ainda que lhe agradasse quando lhe chamavam daquela maneira, sem sufixos masculinos, o menor sentiu-se arrepiar-se ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o apelido que os fãs lhe atribuíram. Talvez porque o nome, proferido por aqueles lábios, não soasse inocente e fofo como era comum a quem lhe dizia, e sim... erótico. Sensual. Ou era apenas a voz de Usui?

- Não me interessa – rebateu o garoto de orbes azuladas, indignado.

Sentia raiva, muita raiva, e a risada abafada do mais velho apenas aguçou a cólera já existente. Seu uniforme escolar já o incomodava há algum tempo – e, novamente, a impressão não apenas se fazia em seu corpo, como também em seu estado de espírito. Iria travestir-se, para talvez assim apaziguar a si mesmo. Sentir-se fofo – e reconhecer que outros também o julgavam desta maneira – era um dos únicos prazeres para o menino ginasial.

Dirigiu-se aos vestiários; o traje já devidamente preparado em sua bolsa. Livrou-se do jaleco e das calças escuros, e, prestes a arrancar a blusa branca que vestia, desabotoada pela metade, notou que alguém lhe observava, recostado sobre o primeiro armário do recinto. _Um cozinheiro estranho._

- Então você realmente se troca aqui – comentou Takumi, ao se aproximar.

- Q... Queria que eu me trocasse aonde, seu idiota? – Exasperou-se o moreno, com o súbito encurtamento da distância entre eles. Os batimentos aceleraram-se, como era de costume na presença do loiro. – Não sou pervertido como você para invadir o vestiário feminino!

Como se confuso, Usui arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas logo voltou a sorrir. O mesmo sorriso irritante. Malicioso. Insinuante. – Por que diz que sou pervertido, Aoi-chan?

E naquele momento, as palavras fugiram àquele menino também presunçoso. Havia algum motivo? Nenhum ato do maior denunciava sua suposta natureza obscena – nunca nem ao menos haviam se tocado, nem formal e muito menos intimamente. Contudo, eram aqueles olhos. Aquele tom. Aquela aparência – tudo em Usui Takumi lhe alertava que aquele rapaz era um predador.

- Porque você é! – respondeu o mais baixo, simplesmente. A proximidade já era perigosa – pouco mais e poderia afirmar que, sim, ambos haviam se encostado. Ignorou por completo a resposta incoerente e injustificada; a respiração descompassada lhe ocupava todas as atenções.

- Me parece que você quer que eu seja pervertido – murmurou o mais velho, cujo corpo já bloqueava a passagem do garoto. Diante de seu ligeiro estado de choque, Takumi mordeu seu lóbulo antes de prosseguir: - Aoi-chan.

A maneira lasciva com que foi dito seu nome distraiu o pequeno de quais quer queixas que estava prestes a esbravejar. E, ao sentir a língua cálida a remexer-se em seu ouvido, permitiu-se gemer suavemente. Sua voz ainda mantinha grande parte dos traços da infância – restava-lhe um tempo mais até que ela enfim viesse a engrossar e tornar-se de fato masculina. Em reação, o loiro ignorou convenções e pudores e avançou uma das mãos sobre a ereção do mais novo, enquanto depositava chupões sobre seu pescoço cândido.

Ao sentir os dedos a estimular sua intimidade, separados apenas pela fina camada de tecido de sua cueca, Aoi pulsou sob o toque experiente; tornou-se mais rijo e lubrificado enquanto os lábios de Usui desciam, lambendo garganta, clavícula, o tórax parcialmente desnudo. Como se para provocá-lo, o maior desvencilhou-se do sexo de seu parceiro para ocupar-se em despi-lo, lentamente, da camisa que ainda o encobria.

_Um botão. _Quando dentes roçaram novamente sobre sua pele, o moreno deixou escapar outro gemido – mais sôfrego. Necessitado. De pálpebras cerradas, apenas se perguntava: por que o estúpido havia parado?! _Dois botões._A veemência com que o rapaz sugava de seu pescoço e – pouco depois – de seu peito provavelmente lhe deixariam marcas. O latejar incômodo entre suas pernas era insuportável, e os pulsos haviam sido presos, sobre sua cabeça, restando ao mais novo apenas subjugar-se às carícias de Takumi. _Três botões._Sufocou uma sonora manifestação de prazer ao experimentar da sensação de ter o mamilo contornado pela umidade e habilidade da língua do rapaz de olhos verdes. Seu cuidado, entretanto, foi inútil, pois não conseguiu muito tempo mais suprimir-se quando este sugou com voracidade aquilo que havia apenas lambido.

E Usui prosseguiu muito tempo mais, abrindo botão por botão daquela veste clara já amarrotada, enquanto o menor enlouquecia diante de sua deliciosa lentidão. Ao desabotoar por completo, percebeu a excitação do mais novo – sua roupa íntima moldava-se aos seus contornos, completamente úmida. Porém, antes de qualquer gesto, sentiu lábios finos a esmagarem-se contra os seus.

Aoi era orgulhoso: se aquele gigante estranho achava que iria manter-se dócil e imóvel como uma menininha, estava muito enganado. De maneira desajeitada, meteu sua língua entre aqueles lábios que já desejava há muito; tentou fazer o mesmo ao loiro, puxando com brusquidão sua blusa negra. _Tentou. _Pois, apesar de conseguir desnudar o tronco do mais alto, afastando-se brevemente de sua boca, foi tomado desta vez pelo beijo de Takumi, como resposta à sua ação impetuosa.

Apertando suas coxas, o rapaz incentivou-lhe a enlaçá-lo com as pernas, e, ao roçar seu membro sobre o dele, ouviu o primeiro gemido do maior, abafado por seus próprios lábios. O som era tão distinto ao seu – grave, rouco, excitante. As línguas moldavam-se, sem ritmo ou destino definido, apenas sedentas uma pela outra. Excitado, Aoi embaraçava as madeixas douradas num dedilhar inquieto; Usui entretinha-se ao movimentar-se contra o pequeno, arranhar-lhe as costas, os ombros diminutos.

E, ainda que fossem os únicos que utilizavam daquele espaço, não demorou muito para que o mais velho abrandasse seus movimentos, refreando os próprios lábios enquanto assentava o menor sobre o chão. Já deveriam ter notado a sua ausência – e não queria ter de compartilhar daquele momento com mais ninguém. E de fato havia previu corretamente: logo a voz estridente de Satsuki se fez cada vez mais alta, enquanto chamava pelo sobrinho.

Após a explosão anterior, o menino emudeceu, embaraçado. Nem acreditava no que havia feito, pensou, ao vislumbrar o farrapo que aparentava ser sua blusa do colégio. Ao contrário do que esperava, Takumi não importunou-lhe com nenhuma brincadeira – apenas roubou um último selinho e afagou seus fios escuros. Segredou-lhe, antes de partir.

- Você já é fofo desse jeito, Aoi.

E era por isto que o detestava. O maldito sabia de tudo!

...

Misaki mal podia acreditar quando acordou pela manhã. Não bastasse o sonho anterior; a frustração que recaiu sobre o inocente Shintani; o medo provocado no restante dos alunos diante de sua ira exacerbada; a confusão nos olhos _daquele alien_; estes pesadelos iriam persegui-la até quando?


	3. Night III - Look into my eyes

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Yo! Meu primeiro review *-* Thanks, unchienandalou! E aqui está o terceiro - serão nove no total, ok?**

Pesadelos malditos, gritou a morena em sua mente enquanto adentrava no próprio quarto. E seu último turno no Maid-Latte, mal conseguiu olhar seu pequeno amigo cross-dresser, embaraçada com seu sonho que o envolvera. E, ao vê-lo reclamar da presença constante de um certo cozinheiro perseguidor de maids nem tão inocentes assim, apertou os punhos para conter a fúria.

Mas desta vez driblaria aquilo que se tornou seu inferno pessoal nestes últimos dias. Não iria dormir pelos próximos dias, concentrada em seus relatórios e trabalhos escolares. Sim, não deixaria o sono transportar-lhe para aquele pavoroso mundo novamente. Iria estudar! Porém... as leituras arrastavam-se... os exercícios eram cansativos... fechar os olhos, apenas por alguns poucos segundos, não lhe faria mal algum...

...

Um grupo de garotas particularmente ruidosas passou ao seu lado; suas vozes ecoavam pelos corredores, estridentes. Após um arrepio involuntário ao sentir roçar seu ombro em uma delas, o moreno encobriu a cabeça com seu capuz uma vez mais. Não poderia fugir, no entanto, daqueles seres frágeis que o atormentavam, pois o colégio estava cheio delas. Mulheres.

E aquele que antes era um agradável, ainda que não pacífico, colégio masculino passou a aceitar também garotas em seu corpo discente. Contudo, o motivo pelo qual tantas ingressaram no Seika era evidente para qualquer um de seus alunos. Todas vieram por _ele_. Usui Takumi. Aquele que reunia em si todas as qualidades máximas ― era o mais inteligente, mais bonito, mais atlético... E mais cruel.

Porque dentre todas as meninas patéticas que suspiravam por ele, nenhuma foi aceita ao declarar-se. Choravam com a rejeição, até. Sussurros nos corredores diziam que o rapaz loiro as humilhava sem piedade. Soutarou Kanou, no entanto, sabia a real causa das irritantes lágrimas femininas ― ele apenas as ignorava, negando suas investidas de maneira apática. De alguma forma, sua impassibilidade era insensível.

Mas iria encerrar hoje este ciclo trágico, pois, usando de suas habilidades hipnóticas, convenceria aquele que a todas atraía a mudar de colégio. Provavelmente, era a sua esperança, a maioria de suas "fãs" debandaria em conjunto também. E foi com este objetivo em mente que chegou ao terraço, onde sabia que o rapaz passava os intervalos sozinho.

― Yo, Kanou-kun ― saudou o loiro, retirando um pirulito rosado de sua boca. Estava sentado sobre uma laje de concreto à meia altura, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

Rapidamente, Kanou descobriu os cabelos de seu capuz claro e os afastou de sua testa, retirou os óculos e aproveitou-se da posição estratégica de seu alvo, puxando-o pela gravata até que seus olhos estivessem à mesma altura. O contato visual era fundamental para a hipnose. Pronunciou, claro e pausadamente, suas instruções:

― Usui Takumi, você quer mudar de colégio. ― Complementou, antes de estalar os dedos para finalizar sua técnica: ― Vai se transferir do Seika até o final da semana.

Durante alguns poucos segundos, o rapaz de olhos verdes nada disse ou fez, de olhos arregalados. Após o som do atritar áspero dos dedos, baixou os olhos, agora encobertos pelos fios dourados. Estaria em transe, se uma risada abafada não fosse logo ouvida. Ergueu o rosto e ali estava um sorriso malicioso que o moreno desconhecia.

― Habilidade interessante ― comentou ele, suavemente. E repetiu o gesto do garoto de óculos, agarrando-o pelo tecido para que se aproximasse. Sugeriu: ― Quer tanto assim jogar comigo?

Merda, pensou o hipnotizador. Esqueceu-se do fato de que a vítima deveria acreditar e ser suscetível ao processo para que este se realizasse com sucesso. Estremeceu com as palavras de seu veterano e tentou à seu modo soltar-se. Era poucos centímetros mais baixo que Takumi, e seu porte físico era bastante semelhante ao dele; porém, seus movimentos apenas fizeram com que ambos se estatelassem sobre o piso impermeável da cobertura. Sua armação e lentes pousaram, intactas, ainda que distantes.

E praguejou uma vez mais, pois o loiro caiu sobre o seu corpo, e não demorou a tirar proveito da situação estratégica, pois o envolveu seu abdomen com as pernas, prendendo seus braços entre elas. Reclinou-se, mantendo o rosto rente ao do moreno deitado, que devido à aproximação repentina, não reagiu. E aquilo que Soutarou julgava ser a preparação de um beijo converteu-se em uma substância esférica basicamente composta por conservantes enfiada em sua boca.

― Aproveite o doce, Kanou-kun ― sussurrou Usui, enquanto o pressionava contra sua língua, o impedindo de falar. ― É seu prêmio de consolação antecipado, caso perca.

Perder o quê, protestou o subjugado, perplexo, mas sua sentença foi sufocada pelo pirulito e por sua própria saliva a acumular-se. Enfim sentiu seu sabor ― cereja ― e percebeu que, momentos antes, eram os lábios do loiro a encobri-lo. A idéia o excitou de alguma maneira perturbadora. Em reação, debateu-se para se soltar, mas os joelhos do rapaz um tanto sádico eram firmes ao enclausurá-lo.

― Vamos lá. ― A animação de Takumi lhe assustava, assim como seu sorriso, ainda que embaçado devido à visão falha. ― Uma pergunta: porque rejeito todas as garotas que se declaram para mim?

Estava óbvia a resposta desde que ele iniciara aquele estranho desafio. Contudo, não conseguiu articular nem uma sílaba, contido por aquele pedaço açucarado que, como se para torturá-lo, era remexido vez ou outra. O estímulo constante à sua língua e a saliva a envolvê-la suscitou no míope uma absurda vontade de sugar algo. Contorceu-se uma vez mais, sem sucesso, enquanto grunhia irritado.

― Ah, que pena ― lamentou, dissimulado, o mais velho. ― Resposta errada.

Avançou, então, sobre seu pescoço, esfregando seus lábios sobre a garganta exposta. Alternava seus movimentos com a língua, num ritmo frenético e indefinido, enquanto volvia o pirulito por toda a extensão da cavidade bucal de Soutarou, impedido de gemer apropriadamente. Os chupões e eventuais mordidas que recebia lhe atiçavam uma reação; porém, nada podia fazer, pois seus braços e língua foram imobilizados de maneira torturante. Apenas recebia carícias deliciosas e líquidos com gosto agradável, quando, naquele momento, seu desejo era ter a boca fodida com força.

Gradativamente, a pressão a seus antebraços cresceu, assim como a voracidade com que Usui lhe lambia e sugava. E a intenção de Kanou de morder os próprios lábios foi contida por aquele maldito globo adoçado; da mesma maneira, seu anseio de trazê-lo de volta quando, cedo demais, se afastou, foi frustrado pelas mãos inertes.

Ao fitá-lo de cima, Usui expressava domínio em seu sorriso indecente. Para o moreno era visível, àquela altura, o volume pronunciado em sua calça escolar ― que ele mesmo sentia despontar em si mesmo. As pupilas dilatadas escureciam os olhos verdes fixados nos seus ― seu olhar era quente, e parecia despi-lo por completo. E ele voltou a mover o doce em sua boca, esfregando-o contra a sua língua como se simulasse... _outra coisa_.

― Você me deixou excitado, Kanou-kun ― murmurou ele sobre seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida. ― Então vou te dar uma segunda chance.

Enfim retirou o pirulito e o atirou em canto qualquer ― o calouro sentia a área dormente e, simultaneamente, sedenta. No entanto, novamente teve de engolir algo: os dedos do rapaz, que os inseriu rude e impetuosamente. Ordenou, com o tom mais sério até então:

― Chupe. ― A autoridade com que o dissera fez com que o moreno latejasse sob o uniforme.

Seu anterior empenho em fugir daquele loiro provocador desapareceu e agora apenas desejava obedecê-lo. Envolveu com os lábios as falanges longas que lhe oprimiam a fala, lambendo com avidez entre elas. De modo incoerente e faminto, sua língua as contornava, para em seguida chupá-las, como ele havia exigido. Apesar de seus olhos fechados, sabia que Takumi o observava ― sua respiração pesada o entregava.

E os braços foram também libertos quando o mais velho ajustou sua posição e voltou a castigar sua garganta, roçando lábios e dentes sobre ela enquanto a mão livre vagou até os quadris para acariciar sua ereção. Extasiado com a calidez e intensidade com que foi estimulado, Kanou deixou de sugar os dedos para gemer.

― Continue ― instruiu o loiro, muito próximo de seu rosto. ― Ainda não mandei parar.

Como se para tentá-lo, apertou-lhe as coxas sobre o tecido enquanto voltava a distribuir chupões pela pequena área disponível, devido ao casaco. Como ambas as mãos estavam ocupadas, foi com os dentes que Usui puxou de seu zíper, para em seguida explorar do encoberto deslizando a ponta da língua e sugando da clavícula do mais novo. E o hipnotizador, que reiniciara suas ações ao chupar com força os dedos metidos em sua boca, diminuiu seu ritmo para gemer novamente quando sentiu o dedilhar, seguido do atrito e aperto de seu membro, ainda vestido.

Entretanto, Takumi não lhe repreendeu novamente ― selou seus lábios aos dele ao retirar os dedos umedecidos. Meteu esta mão sob as vestes do moreno enquanto mantinha a outra a friccionar sua ereção pulsante, e aprofundou o beijo que o rapaz abaixo de si tanto esperava. Enroscavam as línguas, de maneira lasciva, e um fio de saliva os conectava cada vez que separavam-se para recuperar o fôlego e, então, retomar suas carícias obscenas. Ao tatear insistente e atrevido sobre o peito do calouro, o loiro enfim encontrou seus mamilos, beliscando-os com os dedos molhados.

Sem nenhum resquício de sanidade, Kanou usou de sua própria força para inverter as posições, sentando-se sobre o mais velho, que lhe apertou as nádegas antes de comprimi-lo contra sua própria ereção – e deixou que suspirasse sem restrições, pois voltou a morder sua clavícula, descendo em direção aos mamilos. Rodeou as auréolas lentamente, quase como em um castigo, para recompensá-lo em seguida com um chupão sôfrego. Em resposta, Soutarou pressionou com mais força seu corpo contra o dele, e mais uma vez beijaram-se, enquanto entrelaçavam-se e puxavam com violência fios claros ― e escuros.

Foram interrompidos com um gritinho agudo. Ambos voltaram-se na direção do som, que nascera da porta de entrada do terraço ― como estava deitado, Usui encarou a cena de ponta-cabeça. E lá estava uma garota, a apertar as mãos contra a boca, perplexa diante o que via. Não demorou a gaguejar um pedido de desculpas e retornar, alvoroçada, o caminho que provavelmente percorreu sem pressa.

― Agora vão descobrir porque não me interesso por nenhuma ― enunciou Takumi; sua voz era indiferente. Ao contrário de seu parceiro, que, diante da situação constrangedora, passou a procurar pelos óculos perdidos, um tanto embaraçado. Com um impulso, o loiro sentou-se: ― Só resta você aprender a lidar com elas, Kanou-kun.

Era este o motivo pelo qual viera ali, afinal.

― Mas... ― começou ele, ao recordar-se de sua fobia. ― Elas são tão frágeis!

― Você também pode ser frágil. ― Permaneceram sentados. Mas, para provar de suas palavras, o mais velho tomou seus pulsos, levando-os às costas enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido: ― E eu adoro isso.

...

Na manhã seguinte, ao chegar em seu colégio, Ayuzawa Misaki assustou seus colegas com sua aparência ― olheiras profundas provenientes da noite mal-dormida; cabelos despenteados; aspecto cansado; roupas amarrotadas. Lançou um olhar estranho, desesperado, ao cruzar com Kanou Soutarou no corredor, mas esta foi uma exceção a seu comportamento bizarramente desanimado naquele dia.


	4. Night IV - You feel lonely?

**NOTAS INICIAIS: O nome completo deste capítulo é "You feel lonely when you don't get to see me?", porém, para melhor visualização, abreviei. Boa leitura~~**

Já havia sonhado pela quarta vez.

Ao cruzar seus olhos amarelados aos de um verde intenso, a maid corou e fugiu da cozinha, em direção ao salão. Sabia que sua atitude já despertara no rapaz algum estranhamento; contudo, era impossível encará-lo quando lembranças... _ruins_ lhe vinham à mente. Sua sorte era o fato de que agora não freqüentavam o mesmo colégio.

Sabia, no entanto, que confessaria à ele se Usui a pressionasse, e era este o motivo de sua fuga. E, apesar do embaraço, aos poucos, se acostumava àquela estranha rotina noturna, a ponto de prever um dos "escolhidos" ― o único do qual não sentiu ciúmes, apenas comiseração. Seu delicado vice-presidente...

...

Ao seu lado, uma garota queixava-se do exercício repetitivo e exaustivo. Porém, ainda que sua frágil constituição física não lhe permitisse maiores esforços, Yukimura Shouichirou dava o máximo de si naquela mísera aula de educação física. E lhe foi cobrado tal exagero: uma leve tontura o impediu de prosseguir na corrida, e a professora, aflita, o enviou à enfermaria.

O pequeno não pretendia demorar-se, pois pretendia voltar à aula para que ao menos acompanhasse a atividade dos colegas da arquibancada. Contudo, um obstáculo surgiu à seu objetivo inicial. Um obstáculo loiro e pervertido.

― Que sorte a minha ― comemorou Usui Takumi, quando o conteve no corredor. Espalmou uma de suas mãos sobre a parede, acima da cabeça do moreno, para que ele não fugisse, enquanto usou a outra para tomar-lhe o rosto e voltá-lo em sua direção. Como sempre. ― Veio brincar de novo, Yukimura?

Consciente do significado da palavra "brincar", Shouichirou encarou confuso o sorriso despido de malícia do mais alto ― como se o que planejasse não fosse abusar do aluno empenhado. Tornara-se uma rotina: desde que lhe roubara um beijo sem motivo algum, o rapaz de olhos verdes parecia encontrar algum distorcido divertimento em implicar com o vice-presidente. Quando a impertinência tornara-se tediosa, o assédio intensificou-se, e o menor já não tinha noção de quantas vezes fora beijado naquele colégio.

― N-Não quero matar aula, Usui-san! ― Tentou ser categórico; no entanto, a proximidade do maior lhe causou certo embaraço. De novo não!

― Bichos de estimação não deveriam retrucar ― murmurou o mais velho sobre sua orelha. Yukimura arrepiou-se com o contato. ― E matar aula é divertido ― comentou, mais leve.

"Divertido" era outro vocábulo perigoso. Para o pequeno, sinônimo de carícias em salas vazias quando proferido. Cansado devido à atividade física, foi praticamente arrastado até a enfermaria, por coincidência. E, de maneira conveniente, a sala encontrava-se vazia naquele momento. Ouviu o som de algo se trancando, e logo sentiu o hálito quente sobre seu ombro.

― Sinta-se honrado, Yukimura ―sussurrou o loiro uma vez mais sobre seu ouvido, e o moreno reagiu da mesma maneira. ― Vou cuidar de você eu mesmo.

Algumas peças interligaram-se na mente do garoto inteligente, pois ainda que estivesse atrás de Usui no posicionamento das notas, possuía um raciocínio ímpar. Como ele sabia que precisava de cuidados? Contudo, a aproximação do maior fez com que recuasse e acabasse sentado sobre uma das camas do recinto. Somente após recuperar o fôlego que tinha suprimido conseguiu gaguejar sua suposição:

― Est-tava me e-espionando?

― Algum problema? ― Um sorriso malicioso esboçou-se em seus lábios.

― N-Não ― mentiu o pequeno, pois, sim, havia um problema naquele perseguidor. Mas em sua atual condição, haviam preocupações mais importantes. Como o fato de que já estava praticamente deitado enquanto fugia de Takumi, que subira na mesma cama.

― Agindo desse jeito só atiça a minha vontade de te provocar ―atentou Usui num sussurro sobre a pele de seu pescoço. Como quer que eu aja de outra maneira, pensou o menor enquanto retraía-se sob a leve carícia. Encontrava-se completamente deitado, enquanto o outro sustentava-se sobre mãos e joelhos acima de si.

― U-Usui-san, p-par ― Seu pedido foi interrompido quando gemeu ao sentir algo úmido contornar-lhe toda a superfície disponível.

―Então tem orelhas sensíveis? ― E, ao dizê-lo, mordeu seu lóbulo, pois percebeu que o pequeno estremecia mais quando sua língua destinava-se a esta região. ― Quantos pontos fracos você têm, Yukimura?

Aquele tipo de pergunta indiscreta, sibilada num tom rouco e grave, já era familiar ao vice-presidente. Porém, não pôde impedir a si mesmo de contorcer-se e arfar somente ao ouvir sua voz. Sentia crescer em seu íntimo a excitação, e ela lhe aquecia o corpo, insuportável, pois desejava liberar-se de uma vez. No entanto, como o colega mais velho mesmo dissera, seria provocado, e não saciado.

Desejoso por devorar aquele pequeno garoto inocente e pervertê-lo com suas vontades mais primitivas, o rapaz aspirou sua pele incólume, esfregando o nariz por entre toda a superfície. Ao ouvir um ronronar satisfeito, prosseguiu, alternando isto a beijos que iniciaram-se suaves para intensificarem-se quando Yukimura começou a remexer-se, inquieto. Usou de suas mãos para prender seus pulsos; não poderia provocá-lo se insistisse em fugir.

― O seu pescoço também? ― Shouichirou ouviu o sussurro quente antes de sentir um forte chupão na garganta.

Completamente rendido, o moreno mordeu o próprio lábio inferior para impedir que qualquer manifestação de prazer fosse exprimida, enquanto sua pele sensível era sugada, mordida, lambida. Provavelmente a boca e os dentes a roçar sobre sua clavícula lhe deixariam vários sinais da "brincadeira" do loiro, e por diversas vezes o pequeno tentou negar-lhe as investidas. Entretanto, o prazer causava nele arfadas violentas que reprimiam sua voz.

― N-Não me deixe m-marcado, Usui-san . ― Enfim conseguiu insistir, e o loiro deslizou uma vez mais a língua até o limite de seu uniforme.

― Bom saber disso ― enunciou, satisfeito, enquanto as mãos vagavam por entre a silhueta magra de seu parceiro. Meteu os dedos entre a blusa do uniforme, acariciando a barriga com movimentos vagarosos. Completou, de modo indecente: ― Então vou te marcar onde ninguém mais pode ver.

― P-Por quê? ― gaguejou Yukimura, enquanto o toque aproximava-se mais e mais de seu peito e mamilos já entumescidos devido aos arrepios constantes.

― Por que eu quero ― afirmou o maior, categórico, e beijou o mais novo com veemência.

Geralmente o moreno só entregava-se após alguns minutos de relutância. Desta vez, contudo, as carícias em pontos estratégicos fez efeito e o garoto cedeu rapidamente sua boca macia e doce à língua voraz sobre a sua. Foi também facilmente dominado ― era Usui a explorar sua boca, assim como era ele a lhe tatear os mamilos para logo puxá-los sem delicadeza.

Deliciosamente calado, os gemidos de Shouichirou eram abafados pelo beijo selvagem, enquanto o maior toturava-lhe a pele do tórax com arranhões intensos. E mesclado a este prazer, havia a dor ao sentir as unhas rasparem. Como se consciente das sensações do pequeno, Takumi deixou seus lábios para descer, chupando rapidamente o pescoço no percurso, pois seu destino eram as áreas arranhadas. O calor emanado pelo corpo magro era convidativo e excitante.

Enrugou o tecido da blusa branca do mais novo e passou a traçar com a língua os rastros que deixou. Devido à sensibilidade, Yukimura arrepiou-se com o contraste da umidade sobre as marcas, que ardiam. Mais um, pensou Usui, ao recordar-se da busca por pontos sensíveis. E logo lamber não era suficiente; o maior mordiscava-lhe os mamilos, e sugava tudo ao alcance, como se ansiasse por provar de seu gosto. E não limitou-se: após delinear o contorno de suas auréolas e de suas feridas com saliva, continuou na direção de regiões mais baixas.

Quando percebeu a boca a explorar-lhe a barriga, enquanto dedos travessos venciam a barreira de seu short para apertar suas coxas, o moreno estremeceu. A respiração fazia-se com muita dificuldade, e o interior esquentava-se cada vez mais ― a tontura voltou a atacá-lo. Porém, tinha noção de onde estavam. Aquilo era errado, tentava convencer-se.

E suas negações permaneceriam apenas em sua mente se não sentisse algo a envolver sua ereção, enquanto os lábios que acariciavam seu abdômen aproximavam-se cada vez mais desta região já endurecida. Já era vergonhoso demais! Com algum impulso, tentou virar-se de bruços para escapar, mas foi logo apanhado pelo maior, que comprimiu seu corpo contra o dele.

― Não sabia que queria nessa posição, Yukimura ― murmurou o loiro, malicioso, antes de lamber sua nuca. Em resposta, o menor ofegou com a carícia. Prosseguiu, ao morder seu ombro, citando sua busca por pontos fracos: ― Achei mais um.

E o contato tão próximo do corpo de Usui, seu membro a lhe roçar por trás, acrescido das carícias que recebia e a intensificação de sua própria temperatura e indisposição fez com que Shoichirou não resistisse mais: desmaiou. Tombou, inerte, sobre a cama, após o estresse e exaustão excessivos.

Já Takumi, ao compreender o ocorrido, abafou uma risada. Inacreditável: o garoto era praticamente uma princesa indefesa. SUA princesa indefesa. Apesar de seu desejo em terminar o que havia começado, ao menos o deixaria dormir tranqüilo por algumas horas. Porque era Yukimura o alvo de suas "brincadeiras", e seu jeito puro e ingênuo tornava tudo mais divertido.

Sentou-se sobre uma cadeira qualquer e afundou também nas profundezas do sono. Mais tarde, pensou, mais tarde.

...

Quando questionada pelo alien pervertido sobre sua mudança de comportamento, Misaki desconversou e novamente voltou ao salão. Aquilo já era bizarro o suficiente sem que ele o soubesse; iria manter em segredo pelo máximo de tempo possível. Talvez até lá a quantidade de garotos com que ele poderia se relacionar em seu mundo de sonhos já houvesse alcançado seu limite.

Mas permanecia uma dúvida: por que em seus sonhos Usui ainda estudava no Seika, se há mais de um mês havia sido transferido para o Miyabigaoka? A resposta viria na noite seguinte, e Misaki iria se arrepender por perguntar-se.


	5. Night V - Who knows?

À caminho do Maid-Latte, lembrou-se uma vez mais de seu último sonho. Somente a recordação atiçava sua vontade de esmagar a própria cabeça contra o poste mais próximo. Definitivamente, aquele foi o pior de todos. O pior. Arrependeu-se amargamente de ao menos ter cogitado a possibilidade de transferir Usui de colégio, mesmo em seus sonhos. Foi uma escolha terrível. Um pensamento terrível.

E teria de encará-lo agora, em seu emprego de meio-período. Vislumbrar aqueles olhos verdes e cabelos claros apenas evocariam a lembrança de seu contato com outro loiro, este de olhos amarelados... O presidente do Miyabigaoka, importunando-a mesmo em seu restrito universo pessoal.

...

Os primeiros dias para a maioria dos novos alunos são uma experiência difícil. Somando acanhamento, inexperiência, desconhecimento, não-entrosamento, a maioria dos recém-chegados não guardam boas memórias de seu primeiro contato com um colégio distinto. Este, porém, não era o caso de Usui Takumi. Talvez porque a opinião de terceiros pouco lhe importassem e suas intrigas e fofocas não lhe atingissem. Talvez porque o tédio fosse demasiado o suficiente para que nenhuma outra sensação o superasse.

E era mesma monotonia que sentia ao término das aulas, enquanto seus colegas deixavam a sala com alguma euforia para o intervalo. Tanto fazia; ambos, Seika e Miyabigaoka eram igualmente maçantes. Contudo, lembrou-se daquele que o convencera a se transferir ― aquele que, dentre todos os alunos fúteis, era o único divertido. Como se invocado, Igarashi Tora surgiu dentre a massa de pessoas que andava num sentido contrário, já que ele pretendia entrar no ambiente.

― Entediado, Usui? ― ironizou o presidente, tão logo o viu.

― Você acha? ―O rapaz de olhos verdes respondeu o sarcasmo à altura. ― E o que faz aqui, Tiger-kun?

Aquele maldito apelido, pensou o presidente. Depois que Usui descobrira a maneira com que o irmão mais velho o denominava e a irritação que sentia ao ouvi-lo, não deixava fugir uma oportunidade sequer de provocá-lo. No entanto, não lidava com um simples garoto colegial, pois Tora sempre revidava suas provocações. Neste sentido, suas personalidades que naturalmente se repeliam encontravam um ponto semelhante.

― Fala como se não soubesse o que vou fazer ― replicou Igarashi, com seu tradicional sorriso malicioso e sádico ao aproximar-se do rosto do outro. O mesmo sorriso que despertava em Takumi o desejo de dominar aquele que a todos dominava.

― Existe algum lugar que eu ainda não tenha visto? ― indagou o loiro mais velho, pois sabia que o outro referia-se às eventuais visitas para conhecer toda a extensa instituição.

Como primeira resposta, uma risada curta e desdenhosa. Tora respondeu-lhe, como se fosse óbvio:

― Que graça teria se eu mostrasse tudo de uma vez?

"Extremamente difícil" não era suficiente para descrever o processo de persuadir aquele bastardo a estudar no Miyabigaoka. E, como descobrira Igarashi, o potencial herdeiro da família Walker facilmente se cansava de absolutamente tudo. Manter seu interesse desperto para que não desistisse da transferência e voltasse àquele colégio ordinário era a função que sua família lhe incumbira ― a maneira com que o faria, entretanto, estava à sua escolha.

E por que não divertir-se também enquanto cumpria com uma obrigação?

― Sala de música? ― indagou Usui logo que adentraram no ambiente espaçoso. Devido ao intervalo, estavam sozinhos naquela sala que intensificava cada som.

― A acústica desta sala é a melhor de todas. ―explicou o menor enquanto aproximava-se. Qualquer mínimo ruído seria intensificado, dizia nas entrelinhas. E, conhecendo o gosto dele por este tipo de distração, murmurou sobre seu ouvido: ― Não é um bom jogo?

Em um gesto rápido, foi pressionado contra o instrumento mais próximo ― um piano de cauda. Ambas as mãos foram presas ao lado de seu corpo, e sentiu seu membro pulsar quando o loiro mais alto o fitou demoradamente. Merda, ele ainda não havia feito nada! Ainda que não tenha desviado os olhos verdes dos seus, Takumi comentou com algum sarcasmo:

― E você acha que vai ganhar?

― Você não me conhece, Usui ― respondeu Tora, enquanto roçava seu joelho sobre a ereção do mais velho. Suas pernas estavam livres, afinal.

Contudo, mal flexionou sua perna poucas vezes e seu pescoço foi duramente estimulado enquanto lábios o sugavam com força. Sabia muito bem o motivo pelo qual o loiro maior não havia começado por sua boca: assim abafaria seus gemidos, que de alguma forma Igarashi tentava conter. Contudo, era difícil resistir quando os chupões em sua garganta tornaram-se mais intensos.

Estendeu-se, então, até alcançar a orelha do parceiro para morder seu lóbulo. Não deixaria nenhuma carícia sem revide, e passou a contornar o ouvido com a língua, enquanto o mais velho mordia a curva entre seu pescoço e ombro. Arrepiou-se quando ele tentou intrometer a língua entre seu uniforme, e respondeu tocando-o uma vez mais em sua intimidade com os joelhos, já completamente sentado sobre o piano, pois assim o alcance era maior.

Mexeu ambas as mãos, para que o soltasse, e Takumi apenas reforçou a restrição, enquanto alternava lambidas e mordidas em sua clavícula. Podia ouvir seu pequeno riso de satisfação, e aquilo incitou nele uma raiva absurda. Não seria subestimado de maneira alguma. Reagindo à provocação, envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, enquanto repetia o que havia feito sobre a pele do rapaz de olhos verdes. Com o contato, ambos latejaram sob o uniforme e quase gemeram simultaneamente.

Enfim, foi solto, mas não porque Usui se rendera ― queria despi-lo daquela jaqueta e blusa incômodas. Rapidamente livrou-o do jaleco branco, e Tora fez o mesmo com as mãos agora livres. Quando o maior voltou sua boca até a garganta novamente, para descer enquanto desabotoava a veste negra, o loiro de orbes amareladas acariciou-lhe a nuca, puxando seus fios sem gentileza. Sabia que aquele era um ponto fraco do maior e não deixaria de aproveitá-lo: os lábios sobre o seu peito tornaram-se mais exigentes e famintos, assim como a respiração mais grave.

Aquele som o excitava. Na verdade, a natureza provocativa de Takumi era semelhante à sua, o que tornava sua vontade de atiçá-lo ainda maior. E, quando o fazia, um outro lado, mais sério e selvagem, despertava. Estreitou o enlace, enquanto mexia o quadril lentamente para que o atrito à ereção do outro loiro o enlouquecesse, assim como este o fazia enquanto mordia e lambia seus mamilos.

No entanto, a resposta de Usui o surpreendeu: ainda que tenha sentido seu latejar e as unhas a arranhar seu abdômen, logo as mãos ladearam sua cintura para aproximá-lo ainda mais e tornar o contato ainda mais intenso. Mordeu os lábios para que nada escapasse, mas desta vez queria outra língua a compartilhar o espaço de sua boca. Que se dane o jogo, ele queria beijá-lo.

Puxou-o pela gravata e assim o fez. Envolveu os lábios de Takumi com os seus, roçando sua língua sem nenhum pudor. A carícia era urgente, e logo o rapaz mais velho tratou de torná-la mais rude e grosseira. Havia entre os dois apenas desejo, expresso enquanto roçavam-se um ao outro; enquanto as unhas do estudante transferido marcavam as costas do presidente, que despia-lhe da blusa para fazer o mesmo aos seus ombros.

Quando os dedos de Usui meteram-se entre suas coxas, friccionando-o sob a calça, um gemido escapou dos lábios do menor entre o beijo, e o som apenas incentivou o outro a prosseguir. Maldito, amaldiçoou enquanto o volume entre suas pernas tornava-se mais acentuado e seu arfar, mais alto e rouco, que fez com que seu parceiro se afastasse brevemente para abusar de seu pescoço e orelha enquanto puxava os fios de sua nuca, e sua cabeça para trás em conjunto.

― Bela tentativa, Tora ― murmurou sobre seu ouvido, anunciando sua derrota. Ao menos estava excitado demais para que a voz explicitasse algum sarcasmo, consolou-se o mais novo. E a seriedade de Takumi apenas antecipava seu descontrole.

― E agora vou ter que te compensar, não é? ― supôs Igarashi, em escárnio. Seu sorriso atrevido deixava explícitas as suas intenções.

― Te transformei num masoquista? ― indagou Usui, desta vez com um sorriso obsceno e vitorioso.

― Vai negar que quer isso? ― desconversou o presidente, enquanto dedilhava a coxa do mais velho, insinuante, ainda que sério. Iria negar até a morte que gostava de ser subjugado ― era o confronto e a tensão que ansiava; alguém que não obedecia seus comandos, tão pervertido quanto ele mesmo.

Conseguiu convencê-lo silenciosamente após apalpar-lhe a ereção com movimentos vagarosos ― os dedos a estimulá-lo eram travessos enquanto percorriam o tecido claro, e habilidosos ao desafivelar seu cinto. Enquanto abaixava-se, podia sentir sobre si o olhar lascivo e autoritário que este lhe destinava, e excitou-se ao perceber que era o único a incitá-lo desta maneira.

Foi sobre a boxer que Tora passou sua língua primeiramente, umedecendo o tecido enquanto acariciava o membro rijo. Enfim ouviu um gemido do parceiro, e prosseguiu quando as mãos uniram-se aos lábios na tarefa de estimulá-lo, apertando-lhe os testículos. Roçou os dentes levemente sobre o volume que pulsava em sua boca, o que provocou em si mesmo um latejar involuntário. Ambos já não agüentavam a provocação.

Novamente com destreza, despiu-lhe da boxer para envolvê-lo com sua boca; contudo, permitiu-se atiçá-lo uma vez mais, já que lambeu a glande com lentidão, até engoli-lo por completo. Mal pôde fazer mais, pois o loiro de olhos verdes, já instintivo e sem rédeas, agarrou-lhe os fios claros e passou a controlar seus movimentos.

Sua saliva escorria enquanto o membro adentrava-lhe a boca sucessivas vezes, e era um tanto dificultoso acomodá-lo diante de investidas tão intensas e rápidas. Mas, acima de tudo, o prazer era maior ao sentir os dedos enlaçados em seus cabelos a guiá-lo; a ereção endurecida e quente a esfregar-se contra seus lábios com aspereza. E, enquanto seus gemidos eram sufocados enquanto sugava-o sedento, os de Takumi ora ou outra ouviam-se no ambiente.

E logo a avidez tornou-se demais para que a suportasse; com um único puxão, Igarashi foi solto e estava de pé, comprimido contra o piano uma vez mais. Desta vez de costas para o mais velho, respondeu-lhe com a mesma voracidade quando as mãos de Usui tomaram seu queixo para beijá-lo mais uma vez ― ansiava por aquilo tanto quanto ele. Empurrou-se contra o volume a friccioná-lo por trás enquanto era despido de suas próprias vestes inferiores por mãos dominantes. Agora seria muito mais difícil abafar os próprios gemidos...

_Bem vindo ao Colégio Miyabigaoka._

...

Arrepiou-se internamente ao lembrar-se mais uma vez daquele pesadelo que julgava terrível ― e seu gesto não passou despercebido a um certo cozinheiro temporário que estava a poucos metros dela. Quando tentou fugir desta vez, foi presa contra a parede, pois os braços do rapaz ladeavam sua cabeça, espalmados contra a superfície.

― Ayuzawa. ― Sua voz continha uma censura que a incomodava. ― Você está com problemas e não quer me contar.

Aquilo não era uma pergunta. Estava prestes a negar, mas ao fitar o olhar sério do loiro lembrou-se do sonho; corou e tornou-se impossível mentir ― empurrou-o para que a permitisse manter seu espaço pessoal. Então, de uma só vez, contou-lhe sobre os sonhos, ainda que superficialmente, já que de maneira nenhuma os descreveria em seus mínimos detalhes. Num tom baixo e apressado, listou todos os garotos com que o envolvera em suas "fantasias" noturnas e aguardou por uma resposta. Ele a acharia estranha, indagou-se, já que ela mesma passou a duvidar da própria sanidade.

―Só fiquei curioso em relação a uma coisa, Ayuzawa ― mencionou Takumi; sua voz era estranha. A seriedade parecia deformada por algo que ela não conseguiu captar. Porém, aguardou que completasse: ― Eu era o seme, não é?

E, de alguma maneira impossível, explodiu em gargalhadas, que até mesmo tentou abafar com uma das mãos, inutilmente. Perplexa, a morena o fitou sem reação durante um longo tempo. Longo tempo ― para que, então, convertesse sua confusão em raiva. Ódio excessivo. Ele estava zombando dela! Para impedi-lo de prosseguir com aquelas risadas ultrajantes, deu-lhe um tapa com força, mas isto não pareceu impedi-lo. Só restou-lhe gritar:

― **Usui idiota!**


	6. Night VI - Idiots!

Permitiu-se esboçar um pequeno sorriso de contentamento. Desde o infeliz dia em que Usui descobrira sobre seus sonhos, não fora mais incomodada por eles uma noite sequer. Há exatamente uma semana, não mais sofria ao mentalizar Usui e outro garoto qualquer em cenas íntimas. Sim, dormira muito bem nestes últimos dias, acreditando que ao revelar seu tormento ao rapaz e despejar sobre ele sua raiva, livrara-se daqueles pesadelos.

Ledo engano. Estava certa ao supor que aquele alien pervertido não lhe incomodaria nas noites seguintes; contudo, o rapaz voltaria, cedo ou tarde. E, descobriria ela naquela mesma noite, quando inocentemente adormeceu despreparada, Takumi não era o único capaz de infernizar sua mente inconsciente.

...

Aqueles dois idiotas, pensou o moreno repetidas vezes. Não podiam passar um dia sequer sem discutir! Deveria ser o maldito passado delinquente, supôs Ikkun. Era a única explicação plausível para tanta violência. Procurou-os entre os corredores durante o intervalo, pronto para interromper qualquer briga que envolvesse confronto físico. E foi no depósito da quadra coberta que encontrou-os.

Para sua surpresa, não trocavam ofensas em alto e bom som; sussurravam, cúmplices, algum plano de que estava à margem. Sentiu-se excluído, e decidiu não adentrar para interrompê-los. Se quisessem ficar de segredinhos, ele não iria se meter! Idiotas! No entanto, esbarrou sobre a porta enferrujada e atraiu a atenção dos dois.

Ao perceber sua presença, ambos retesaram-se, como se descobertos durante uma artimanha. Estavam lhe escondendo algo, e o moreno mais baixo estreitou os olhos. Kurotatsu foi o primeiro a reagir, voltando-se para o antigo colega do fundamental e acenando, como se quisesse se certificar de algo. O loiro assentiu ao comando.

― Eu não vou ficar aqui assistindo vocês brinc- ― A despedida de Ikkun foi interrompida quando o rapaz de cabelos compridos estendeu o braço à sua frente, impedindo-lhe a passagem.

― Não fique magoado, Ikkun ― murmurou o maior, num tom manso que deixou o moreno mais baixo desconcertado.

― É, não estamos escondendo nada de você ― garantiu Shiroyan, ao aproximar-se. A mesma voz calma e controlada. O que havia com eles?

― Vocês estão muito estranhos... ― admitiu, enquanto recuava com passos para trás. Acabou por bater suas costas de encontro ao loiro, que sibilou sobre seu ouvido:

― Quer saber sobre o que estávamos falando?

― Vai mesmo contar à ele? ― indagou Kurotatsu, para em seguida suspirar. ― Bem, é melhor que saiba antes mesmo.

Após recuperar-se do arrepio involuntário ao sentir o hálito quente a roçar sobre sua orelha, o menor fitou confuso seus amigos, enquanto afastava-se mais uma vez. Entretanto, foi o moreno de cabelos longos a puxá-lo contra si. Novamente sentiu-se pressionado contra o corpo de outro rapaz, e mal pôde protestar, pois mais sussurros foram proferidos:

― Nós estávamos brigando por sua causa. ― Interrompeu-se para morder seu lóbulo. O que ele pensava estar fazendo?! ― Mas chegamos a um consenso.

― Kurotatsu, idiota apressado! ― reclamou o outro. ― Nem para explicar direito antes. ― Pôs a mão sobre a face, em indignação. Logo esclareceu ao amigo perplexo: ― Eu descobri que este tarado estava interessado em você. ― Kurosaki Ryuunosuke ignorou a ofensa, enlaçando o mais baixo com mais intensidade. ― Como eu também estava, nós discutimos e...

Gradualmente, a voz de Shiroyan foi tornando-se mais baixa na mente do menor. Ainda não compreendera. Eles estavam interessados **nele**?! Desde quando? _Por quê_? Inúmeros questionamentos surgiam, e a nenhum deles alcançava uma resposta digna. Quando seus olhos retornaram ao foco e sua audição passou a captar novamente as palavras do loiro, ele já havia encerrado sua explicação:

― ... então, resolvemos dividir. ― Um sorriso malicioso acompanhou sua sentença.

― Até que enfim acabou de falar ― comemorou o moreno mais alto, e, antes que Ikkun pudesse queixar-se, tomou seu queixo entre as mãos para voltar sua boca à dele.

Como um otaku típico, Sarashina Ikuto não tinha a mínima experiência em nenhum tipo de relacionamento íntimo. Porém, nunca presumiria que seu primeiro beijo seria roubado por um homem. Um de seus melhores amigos! Permaneceu estático quando sua boca foi invadida pela língua quente e atrevida de Kurotatsu, mas com a intensificação dos movimentos, gemer, mesmo que minimamente, foi inevitável.

Enquanto seus lábios eram duramente lambidos e mordiscados, Ikkun sentiu _alguém_ a afrouxar sua gravata, para desabotoar-lhe o uniforme. Shiroyan era rápido, descobriu quando o tronco foi parcialmente desnudo pela abertura da blusa. Um tanto apressado, notou que avançou sobre seu pescoço, arrancando-lhe um suspirar abafado pelos lábios do moreno de longas madeixas.

Ao acariciá-lo sobre o tecido durante o beijo, Kurotatsu era lento e incitador, despertando-lhe um desejo que nem imaginou existir. Já Shirokawa Naoya sugava e lambia sua garganta com sofreguidão, e as sensações conflitosas extasiaram o menor deles. Enquanto as mãos do moreno atiçavam-lhe as coxas, num dedilhar vagaroso e delirante, as unhas do loiro arranhavam-lhe o peito descoberto, provocando em Ikkun um formigamento entre suas pernas.

E percebeu a ereção do maior atrás de si a esfregar-se em suas nádegas quando seu quadril foi pressionado contra o dele com mais força, enquanto sua boca simultaneamente foi liberta ― a única maneira de reprimir os próprios gemidos era morder o lábio inferior. Ousados, os lábios de Kurotatsu passaram a abusar de sua nuca, ainda que de distinta maneira aos chupões intensos com que o outro lhe marcava enquanto descia para alcançar seu peito.

Assim como durante o beijo, o moreno explorava sem pressa seu pescoço e ombros com a língua, alternando-a com deliciosas mordidas; e também seu abdômen e suas pernas, deliberadamente mantendo as mãos afastadas de sua área mais _sensível_. Shiroyan, ao contrário, era voraz ao percorrer sua pele, ignorando quaisquer provocações ou antecipações ― atacou sem dó um de seus mamilos com os lábios, enquanto ocupava os dedos a beliscar o antes negligenciado. E Ikuto quase os denunciou com um alto ofegar. _Quase._

― Você não quer que venham até aqui, não é, Ikkun? ― sussurrou o maior sobre seu ouvido, após encobrir seu gemido ao introduzir os dedos longos na boca do otaku. Reconhecia o tom obsceno de sua voz, embora pela primeira vez a ele mesmo fosse dirigido. ― Não quer que nós paremos, ou quer?

Era obviamente uma pergunta retórica, dado o impedimento à fala desobstruída do mais baixo. Sua saliva apenas umedecia os dedos a remexerem sua língua, e este prazer somado ao friccionar de dentes e lábios sobre os botões túrgidos com a excitação e aos murmúrios roucos sobre seu ouvido o mantiveram receptivo às carícias.

― Sou eu que falo demais, é? ― resmungou Shiroyan, antes de ele mesmo beijar o moreno menor quando sua boca foi novamente desocupada.

Desta vez, completamente entregue, Ikkun correspondeu ao beijo, ainda que mover seus lábios e língua conforme à selvagem inserida sem pudores fosse dificultoso. Tentou estender os braços livres para entrelaçar seus dedos aos fios claros, mas, ao ser despido da blusa branca, surpreendeu-se quando ambos os pulsos foram presos, atados pela própria veste.

_É claro, o gosto de Kurosaki por amarras._

Desnudas, as costas do otaku tornaram-se o novo alvo das carícias demoradas e torturantes do rapaz, enquanto o outro profanava-lhe os lábios num beijo explicitamente libidinoso. Ambos os ex-delinquentes transmitiam-lhe um calor insuportável através das línguas aquecidas a estimulá-lo, cada um à sua maneira. Quando seu membro roçou a do amigo à sua frente e latejaram em conjunto, a primeira reação de Ikkun foi contrair-se com a sensação deleitosa, e devido aos membros aprisionados, perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou por cair ― e levou o outro moreno consigo.

Amortecendo sua queda, havia um amontoado de colchonetes desorganizadamente espalhados por toda a extensão da saleta; todavia, não foi uma superfície _macia _que acolheu o menor após o deslize. Sentado sobre o colo de Kurotatsu, era claro o _enrijecimento _a que estava submetido, pois o maior estreitou os braços ao seu redor, comprimindo-o ainda mais contra o vértice pulsante de suas pernas.E, enquanto sugava de sua pele nua dos ombros e pescoço do mais baixo, Shirokawa não deixou-se ficar para trás ― ajoelhou-se à frente deles, voltando seus lábios aos de Ikkun, pouco antes de descê-los por entre seu corpo mais uma vez.

_Estava ávido para provar de todo o seu sabor._

Contornou com a boca e as unhas o tórax e o abdômen do menor, sedento. Violento. Os chupões e arranhões deixados denunciavam seu percurso, e a mínima dor foi relevada quando pressionou a ereção do menor entre suas mãos. Prevendo sua reação, o moreno sufocou outro gemido ao beijá-lo, e assim como à Shiroyan, o otaku retribuiu com toda a ânsia que seu extravasamento permitiu.

A satisfação com tal reação lasciva incitou no maior um descontrole semelhante ao de seu colega delinquente, e passaram os dois a acariciá-lo ferozmente. Seja sugando e remexendo sua língua de modo pervertido, seja estimulando seus mamilos. Ou pressionando-lhe o membro sobre as vestes, ou ainda a maculá-lo com mordidas e saliva. Prestes a retirar-lhe da calça xadrez, o loiro interrompeu-se quando ouviram um estrondo.

Rudemente, o portão enferrujado que encerrava o depósito foi escancarado por algum professor sem noção de sua própria força. Procurou durante alguns instantes algum objeto, e enfim o encontrou sob alguns papéis, avisando a alguém na quadra que a próxima aula poderia começar em dez minutos. Durante toda a sua ação, os três garotos mantiveram-se em silêncio em um dos cantos do recinto.

Só suspiraram em alívio quando o homem partiu sem suspeitas. Repentinamente, os dois mais altos gargalharam alto e alegremente, após escaparem ilesos de um possível escândalo. Ikuto fitou-os, atônito diante da mudança de humor. Adquiriram de volta o comportamento imbecil e despreocupado, tão distinto à provocação e selvageria anteriores?

― Ei, Ikkun, se vista de uma vez ― pediu Shirokawa, ao levantar-se, desamarrando-lhe da própria camiseta para oferecê-la.

― Seria bom também se _você_ se levantasse também ― sugeriu Kurosaki, num tom de ameaça ao fato de que ainda estava sobre o colo dele.

Apanhou então a mão estendida pelo loiro, e ao fitar ambos, encontrou ali os mesmos amigos de sempre.

― Seus idiotas!

...

Droga de falsas esperanças. Droga de pesadelos. **Droga de três idiotas! **Irritando-a mesmo em seus sonhos; aqueles moleques malditos, amaldiçoou a garota. Possessa, fez questão de levar-lhe o prato que pediram, para assim escrever _palavras muito feias_ com o creme açucarado. Não comoveu-se nem mesmo com a tristeza inocente do trio, tomada pela fúria absurda.

― Então os sonhos começaram de novo, Misa-chan? ― provocou um certo cozinheiro ao adentrar na área reservada aos empregados.

― Não comece, Usui! ― cortou ela, decidida a não se deixar levar por aquele imbecil. Já não bastasse o fato de que sabia daqueles constrangedores pesadelos.

― Quem foi desta vez? ― indagou ele, como se ignorasse os protestos da morena. Seu tom divertido acentuou a raiva já considerável da maid.

― Não te interessa. ― Foi novamente ríspida; contudo, uma veloz espreitada à mesa dos garotos em estado inconsolável foi involuntária, e entregou-lhe.

― Foi com eles? Os três? _Ao mesmo tempo?_ ― A incredulidade do rapaz a desconcertou , e seus olhos arregalaram-se em concordância às suas corretas hipóteses. Era tão estranha assim a ponto de despertar surpresa em um alien? No entanto, logo as risadas vieram, desta vez não contidas. ― Depois eu que sou o pervertido ― declarou, enquanto voltava à cozinha.

Ser chamada de pervertida por Usui Takumi era demais. Demais!

― **Cale essa boca estúpida!**


	7. Night VII - But I am a Guy

Quase que de maneira automática, cumpria sua função do café ― seus movimentos, geralmente mais energéticos, naquele momento eram mecânicos. O sono a abatera, afinal, após uma noite não-dormida debruçada sobre os papéis do Conselho Estudantil. Ao menos livrara-se dos pesadelos, confortou-se Misaki, embora sua principal fonte de fúria fosse o cúmplice de seu segredo vergonhoso a irritá-la sempre que possível. Maldito!

Contudo, nem mesmo a raiva manifestava-se em meio a tanto cansaço, e ao percebê-lo, a gerente permitiu que a funcionária cochilasse por algum tempo na saleta em que permaneciam durante o intervalo. Diante dos protestos da colegial, argumentou que desta maneira ela poderia recuperar parte do ânimo ao voltar a trabalhar, e mesmo a contragosto, a maid aceitou sua proposta.

Talvez, pensou a morena, os sonhos não a perseguissem durante um repouso tão curto. Talvez...

...

Apesar dos conflitos internos, o rapaz não diminuiu seu passou, ou retornou. Havia decidido: seria hoje! Independente de sua decisão final, ou da resposta do outro, iria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas! Foi com esta (única) certeza em mente que Aratake Gouki adentrou no Colégio Seika, ignorando as advertências de seus alunos e funcionários diante de um estudante de outra instituição.

Conseguiu despistá-los com facilidade,devido à habilidade adquirida com o tempo; porém, foi a sorte que fez com que encontrasse seu alvo logo adiante. Sozinho. Próximo dos jardins aos fundos do edifício, Yukimura Shouichirou carregava uma pequena pilha de caixas, mas ainda assim encontrava dificuldade em transportá-las.

Quando se viu livre de parte do peso excedente, logo agradeceu ao bem-feitor, procurando por seu rosto por entre os arquivos; contudo, recordou-se da última vez em que oferecera sua gratidão a alguém que o ajudara e como seu primeiro beijo foi roubado repentinamente. Felizmente, não era Usui Takumi a auxiliá-lo, e sim alguém igualmente assustador ao pequeno.

_Aquele garoto que sempre o confundia com uma mulher._

― O... O que está fazendo aqui?

― Não fique assustado, ok? ― tranquilizou o maior, estendendo a palma da mão livre como gesto de garantia. Desviou o olhar do rosto do outro, corando levemente. ― Só quero resolver nossos mal-entendidos.

Como se instantaneamente compreendesse, Yukimura depositou as caixas no solo pavimentado para liberar as próprias mãos, e estendeu uma delas ao intruso, com um sorriso amigável. Aparentava ser realmente fofo daquela forma, distraiu-se o loiro, mas logo tratou de corresponder ao aperto, mesmo que confuso.

Apresentaram-se devidamente um ao outro, com certa polidez e constrangimento que a qualquer um alheio à situação seriam hilários. E Gouki descobriu que, apesar da aparência muito feminina, tanto o nome quanto o sobrenome do mais velho eram adequados a um homem de grande virilidade. Que ironia.

No entanto, estava apenas adiando o real motivo de sua visita, pois não eram apenas palavras que queria trocar com o outro. Lutou contra o próprio embaraço, assim como suas negações, ao declarar-se, completamente avermelhado e aos berros, para o veterano ― cujas maçãs do rosto tornaram-se muito mais rosadas se comparadas às suas próprias.

― M-Mas eu já falei que sou um garoto! ― queixou-se o menor, perplexo diante da primeira declaração que recebera. E justamente de um rapaz, dois anos mais novo.

― Eu não me importo! ― contestou o calouro, exasperado, pois a afirmação também o atingiu em cheio.

_Apesar de incomodá-lo, o fato de que estava interessado em um rapaz era incontestável._

Ao ouvir o menor gaguejar em resposta, num grau de enrubescimento muito maior do que poderia supor, não suportou visão tão adorável. Avançou e, ainda que desajeitadamente, tomou os lábios de Yukimura ― em seu primeiro beijo. Excessivo, o impulso concedido à aproximação súbita fez com que ele fosse comprimido contra a parede mais próxima.

Havia alguma espécie de coincidência ao perceber-se atacado por um loiro que logo antes o ajudara, e a primeira reação do moreno foi chocar-se diante do contato; os olhos arregalaram-se, os membros permaneceram inertes, os músculos retesaram-se. Inexperiente, Aratake era levado pelo próprio instinto, e como resposta à passividade do outro, aprofundou à sua maneira, inserindo sua língua sem maestria, apenas fome.

Somado ao impacto intrínseco às novas descobertas, o delicioso sabor do pequeno fez com que a sensação de violar sua boca com sua língua intrusa se tornasse muito mais abrasadora. Desconhecida para o rapaz mais novo, uma queimação e desejo absurdos tomavam-lhe o corpo e os lábios, movendo-os segundo suas próprias vontades.

Ainda que pasmo, o menor não tentou afastá-lo ― ao contrário da anterior experiência repentina, a carícia durou o suficiente para incitar nele um prazer cadenciado, proporcionados por lábios cujo ritmo ele poderia acompanhar. E, ao corresponder ao delinquente, provocou no outro uma euforia ingênua, convertida em um roçar de línguas mais intenso e no tatear sobre o uniforme do estudante do Seika.

Sob o tecido, Yukimura arrepiava-se diante dos toques; a pele virgem tornando-o muito mais sensível. Guiado pelas manifestações do outro, o loiro prosseguiu, dedilhando as laterais de sua cintura; avançando sobre o abdômen magro até chegar ao peito. Quando o mais velho gemeu sob sua boca, excitou-se com o som, reduzindo muitas vezes mais a distância entre os dois ao pôr sua própria perna entre as dele. Involuntariamente, friccionou o membro do outro com o movimento, e isto provocou nele uma bela reação.

Extasiado com a tempestade de sensações incitadas pelo toque, o moreno espalmou suas mãos sobre as costas de Gouki, agarrando-lhe como se buscasse alguma segurança e conforto. Também afastou seu rosto, mordendo os lábios para que nenhum ruído exprimido os denunciasse. Distante o suficiente do vice-presidente para fitar seu rosto, o mais novo maravilhou-se com sua delicadeza; mirou sedento para o pescoço exposto quando Shouichirou desviou-se para conter seus próprios murmúrios.

E foi a garganta alva do menor o novo alvo de Aratake: inicialmente estendeu seus dedos à região, deslizando-os sobre a pele suave e sensível como se a preparasse para as carícias futuras, assim como a explorar sua textura. Ao perceber que o leve roçar despertou no outro satisfação tamanha a ponto de fazê-lo estremecer, prosseguiu ao prová-la com seus próprios lábios.

Enquanto alternava entre as possibilidades disponíveis ao lamber, sugar e mordiscar o pescoço do mais velho, verificou suas reações aos diferentes estímulos, intensificando-os conforme o outro contorcia-se e ofegava. Realizava os mesmos testes sobre o corpo delgado, pois ainda que recoberto por vestes, Yukimura conseguia desfrutar das mãos a percorrer sua barriga, suas coxas, sua virilha; das unhas a arranhá-lo a intervalos regulares para testar o que lhe incitava mais prazer.

Em conjunto dos chupões e mordidas em sua garganta, maculada já com inúmeras marcas avermelhadas e saliva, as mãos e dedos a provocar sua ereção enfraqueceram o já reduzido controle do moreno, que apertou com mais força o dorso do maior enquanto esforçava-se para abafar os próprios gemidos ― enfim reprimidos quando Gouki voltou a beijá-lo.

Mordiscou os lábios inchados do veterano, para em seguida friccionar sua língua à do outro. Moldavam-se um ao outro, saciando-se com veemência com mãos e lábios. E, quando o fôlego fez-se necessário, mantiveram-se unidos, ofegantes e corados ― as testas tocavam-se, a respiração de ambos mesclava-se uma à outra e, embora envergonhados, prosseguiram em suas descobertas e experiências do corpo um do outro.

...

_O cenário nublou-se, convertendo-se em outra visão... _

...

Aquele vocalista queria tirá-lo do sério, pensou o rapaz de madeixas excêntricas. Destratar uma fã, a ponto de despertar lágrimas na pobre garota! Quando ele iria aprender? Bufou, irritado, e atravessou os camarins à procura daquele presunçoso loiro ― e encontrou-o, enfim, a ler entediado uma revista qualquer. Adentrou no cômodo manifestando claramente seu desagrado:

― Kuuga, seu idiota!

― Sentir tanta raiva por uma fã retardada, Kou? ― refutou o mais novo, com uma risada desdenhosa.

― É _sua_ fã "retardada" ― indicou, enquanto estendia a palma das mãos sobre o rosto. ― E se não deixar de tratá-las tão mal, não vai restar nenhuma.

― Se isto acontecer, é porque nunca admiraram a banda o suficiente para serem consideradas fãs ― alegou, seguro de que os absurdos que dizia eram corretos.

Levada aos extremos, a paciência de Yabu Kouma extinguiu-se, convertida no desejo de punir o companheiro da banda até ensiná-lo a valorizar as admiradoras do Yumemishi. Decidiu aplicar a que julgou mais rápida e efetiva dentre suas ideias, aproveitando-se do fato de que o loiro estava displicentemente deitado sobre um sofá cuja largura assemelhava-se a um colchão de solteiro.

Surpreendeu ao outro ao avançar subitamente, pressionando de bruços contra o estofado enquanto prendia seus braços, ajoelhado por sobre o corpo do menor. Estratégica, a posição dava-lhe acesso à seus ouvidos, e não demorou a murmurar sobre eles que Kuuga iria se arrepender por suas palavras, ao que o vocalista riu, desafiador:

― Apenas tente ― respondeu, debochado.

Suas palavras incitaram no rapaz de óculos a convicção de que toda aquela insolência merecia um castigo, além da fúria descomedida. Se fosse do tipo propenso a isto, esboçaria um sorriso sádico antes de investir contra a nuca do mais novo; como não o era, somente o fez silenciosamente. Satisfeito com os lábios a sugar de sua pele, Sakurai Kuuga remexeu-se, inquieto, enquanto sua respiração tornava-se mais pesada.

E, quando a língua a explorá-lo alcançou destreza tamanha a ponto de incitar-lhe gemidos, a carícia instantaneamente cessou. Confuso e frustrado, enfim entendeu o que Kou tratara como punição. _Que droga! _E o rapaz de fios coloridos continuou a torturá-lo, lambendo de sua nuca, mordiscando suas orelhas e interrompendo-se antes que o outro alcançasse algum alívio para a excitação crescente.

Sôfrego diante da provocação, Kuuga agitava-se abaixo do outro ao tentar se livrar do aperto, e tudo o que o companheiro mais velho fez foi voltá-lo em sua própria direção ― agora eram as costas do loiro comprimidas contra a superfície macia, e seu rosto, agora enfurecido, visível para Kou. Ignorou os lábios do outro, pois estes pareciam implorar por uma boca que os saciasse, e avançou sobre o pescoço para sussurrar:

― É isto que ganha por ser um mimado arrogante, Kuuga.

Mesmo que a voz do rapaz de óculos constantemente expressasse sua seriedade e frieza, desta vez, somente ao ouvi-lo, o menor arrepiou-se com o tom rouco, sentindo a ereção se pronunciar não apenas com a sentença, mas também com a impressão que os murmúrios provocaram em sua pele. Desta vez, Kou não usou de sua língua, roçando apenas sua boca e seus dentes sobre a garganta do rapaz que ansiava por mais chupões.

Contorcia-se contra as restrições de seus pulsos, praguejando mentalmente a cada vez em que o baixista afastava-se. Pediu então por um simples beijo, e o outro aproximou-se, prestes a tocar seus lábios, apenas para sibilar "Não". E a tortura intensificou-se quando Kou desceu, rumo ao peito do mais novo: lambeu seus mamilos sobre o tecido, e a barreira parecia tornar a experiência mais sedutora. Por que não lhe arrancava a porcaria da blusa?

Novamente, o loiro implorou por sua própria satisfação, ao que o maior revidou prometendo-lhe tudo o que ele quisesse apenas se prometesse agir educadamente com as fãs. Foi o orgulho que o fez negar diante da proposta, e era ele seu novo grilhão, já que o mais velho deixou suas mãos livres para levar as suas próprias até as calças de Kuuga. Enquanto era estimulado sobre as vestes, embora não mais contido, o vocalista concentrava-se em resistir à tentação fornecida pelo outro membro da banda.

Contudo, tornou-se impossível não gemer quando o outro livrou seu membro das roupas que o escondiam, movendo os dedos vagarosamente por toda a superfície. Revezava lentos movimentos para baixo e para cima com outros, mais velozes, e em nenhum momento deixou o loiro alcançar a liberação, pois deixava de acariciá-lo para espalhar sua lubrificação por entre a glande.

A cada reinício daquele ciclo delicioso e agonizante, a sensação tornava-se mais e mais intensa para Kuuga, que já gemia sem reservas e cuja ereção enrijecera a ponto de provocar dor diante de tanta avidez. Ao perceber o estado no qual o mais novo atingira, Kou decidiu aplicar o próximo passo de seu plano, abandonando o órgão que ocupara suas mãos enquanto preparava-se para levantar.

― Já vi que não quer mais nada ― blefou, diante do silêncio do loiro com relação à sua oferta, já que sua reação ao prazer obtido não eram nem um pouco _discretas_.

― O quê!? ― indagou, perplexo, o adolescente insatisfeito. Lutou contra sua própria relutância ao admitir: ― Droga! Tudo bem! Eu trato as garotas de uma forma menos rude. Só continue, por fav-

Voraz, pois também se excitara com a punição, Kou nem ao menos aguardou o final da desistência do loiro para acatá-lo. Enfim preencheu-lhe os lábios com a língua faminta, explorando de sua boca ansiosa e igualmente insaciável. Também voltou a estimular seu sexo, estreitando-o entre seus dedos enquanto incitava-lhe indefinidamente, enlouquecendo Kuuga diante dos contrastes: lento e rápido, provocante e áspero. Próximo do clímax, o menor nem ao menos tinha controle de seu próprio corpo para corresponder-lhe o beijo; apenas ofegava, inconsciente.

― Bom garoto ― sussurrou sobre seu ouvido, enquanto o outro desfazia-se sob seu toque.

...

― Misa-chan... Misa-chan!

Ouviu seu apelido repetidas vezes até despertar completamente, para perceber que quem lhe chamara era a própria gerente. Ao associar sua presença aos anteriores sonhos, corou com a possibilidade de que ela também descobrira sobre seu segredo. E seus temores se confirmaram:

― Não sabia que era do tipo que gostava destas coisas, Misa-chan ― animou-se Satsuki, enquanto os olhos brilhavam diante da suposição de que sua funcionária enfim decidira adentrar no mundo otaku.

― Hã? O quê?! ― Por acaso ela lia mentes?

― Fala demais enquanto dorme, presidente ― explicou uma voz conhecida, a que a morena associou ao rapaz recostado sobre a porta com uma expressão divertida.

Ruborizou ao imaginar o que murmurara em meio ao sono, e seu constrangimento diante da situação foi mais uma vez mal-interpretado pela mulher, que prometeu-lhe emprestar seus próprios BL Games para a colegial após confortá-la, dizendo que nada havia de estranho ou errado em suas preferências.

Nem ao menos tentou desmentir a efusiva morena mais velha, cuja animação excedeu seus próprios limites. E, apesar dos inconvenientes, ao menos não estava exausta como anteriormente. Como de costume, porém, o loiro findou sua já precária tolerância, sugerindo-lhe se, como dissera o nome de diversos garotos, desta vez sonhara com alguma orgia grupal.

Reprimiu-se para não atirar um prato àquele imbecil, pois seu maior aborrecimento agora não eram o suposto ciúme ou incômodo com os pesadelos que continham interações homossexuais. **Era o estúpido a provocá-la quando acordada!**


	8. Night VIII - This is an order (Part I)

**MENINAS MÁS NÃO TÊM BONS SONHOS**

**…**

**Night VIII – This is an order (Part I)**

**...**

Suspirou de alívio ao deitar-se na cama devidamente preparada. Afinal, no dia seguinte teria sua folga: do colégio, do Conselho Estudantil, do Maid-Latte e, principalmente, daquele estúpido Usui. Sim, tanto fazia se aqueles pesadelos terríveis continuassem a assombrá-la naquela noite, pois não teria de compartilhá-los com ninguém.

Antes de fechar os olhos, porém, voltou seus olhos para os discos sobre sua cômoda. _BL Games emprestados por Satsuki._ Aceitou-os, resignada, pois explicar a verdadeira situação era impossível diante do entusiasmo de sua gerente. Contudo, não tocou neles nenhuma vez mais. Não tinha tempo para divertir-se com jogos, e já bastavam para ela as cenas elaboradas em sua própria mente.

Cansada devido ao esforço exercido durante a semana, não demorou a ser sugada pelo sono ― e pelos sonhos.

Agir como uma sombra foi a maneira pela qual o rapaz fora ensinado. Seus feitos nunca deveriam ofuscar os de seu superior, ainda que lhe fosse exigida a excelência como bom empregado. E manter seu bom desempenho nunca foi um empecilho à Maki Kanade. Porém, no momento voltar sua atenção para a lousa sobre a qual o professor distribuía fórmulas para garantir suas boas notas mais parecia uma tarefa impossível.

E o motivo era _ele_ ― sempre ele. Sentado algumas fileiras à frente, o presidente do Conselho Estudantil do Miyabigaoka concentrava seu olhar sobre as informações transmitidas, alheio a tudo à sua volta. Ao menos aparentemente. Porque, tão logo anotou algum cálculo algébrico qualquer, Tora desviou seus olhos para seu subordinado.

_"Não é divertido?"_

Era o que seus olhos amarelados transmitiam. Um puro jogo sádico. Costumeiro, embora para o moreno a sensação de ser alvo de Igarashi sempre o dominasse como algo completamente novo. Como se, de alguma maneira, fosse infinita a necessidade do outro de saciar seus próprios desejos carnais e egoístas. E, ainda que soubesse não ser o único a satisfazer seu mestre, Kanade aceitava de bom grado as oportunidades que lhe eram oferecidas. Como um bom serviçal.

A caminho do colégio, naquele dia, quando sentaram-se lado a lado no banco traseiro da limusine, o subordinado acompanhava a ligação entre o loiro e o líder da família Igarashi, sobre uma negociação qualquer. Porém, subitamente, uma das mãos do presidente, livre de qualquer impedimento, passou a acariciar sua coxa sobre o tecido do uniforme.

Despreocupado, Tora não interrompeu sua conversa ao telefone enquanto seus dedos tornavam-se mais exigentes ao avançar para a parte interna entre as pernas; instigavam Maki sem pudor algum. Já o moreno mordeu os próprios lábios, contendo qualquer manifestação vergonhosa que certamente poderia ser ouvida pelo pai de seu superior.

Sabia muito bem que o presidente o fizera de propósito. Afinal, torturá-lo ― assim como torturar a qualquer um ― era um dos maiores prazeres para o herdeiro Igarashi. Prosseguiu com calma em seu diálogo, como se não castigasse as coxas do outro ao alternar um toque mais áspero a um leve friccionar provocante. Lançava-lhe também olhares furtivos como se para assegurá-lo de que deveria permanecer quieto.

Mas foi ao apertar a ereção do menor, já pronunciada depois de deliberadamente ignorada, que conseguiu despertar nele alguma reação mais interessante. Envolvendo o membro de Kanade com suas mãos, pressionando com a devida intensidade para estimulá-lo, fez com que um sufocado gemido saísse de seus lábios ― e satisfeito com o resultado, passou a experimentar os mais diversos movimentos, como se testasse até onde o controle de seu subordinado suportaria.

Mesmo após encerrar a chamada, continuou em seu jogo, fitando o empregado de soslaio ao empregar mais força e destreza ao acariciá-lo intimamente. Extremamente corado e ofegante, o menor ainda se reprimia, já que compartilhavam o carro com o motorista ― e por conhecer a natureza polida do moreno, Tora não deixava de constrangê-lo quando possível.

Com os lábios inchados após mordê-los durante toda a viagem, as faces em completo rubor e a respiração ruidosa, Maki foi abandonado dos toques de seu superior, que aproximou-se de seu rosto para criar nele a expectativa de algo mais, apenas para ordenar, em seu tradicional tom autoritário:

― Vamos, Maki.

Nem ao menos percebera que chegaram à Miyabigaoka; contudo, ao leal vice-presidente restou segui-lo à edificação exuberante, após gaguejar em concordância, ainda afetado diante da deliciosa sensação de outrora.

E os efeitos de suas carícias perduraram mesmo durante as aulas, impedindo-o de concentrar-se ao lembrar do dedilhar sobre sua coxa, provocando formigamentos em sua virilha. Ou ainda das mãos simultaneamente rudes e sutis comprimindo sua própria ereção, cujo volume apertava-se contra a calça clara. Para reforçar suas memórias, constantemente Igarashi mirava-o, disfarçadamente, ainda que com intensidade o bastante para excitá-lo com suas orbes claras.

_"Quanto tempo mais você aguenta?"_

A resposta veio tão logo o horário das aulas matutinas encerrou-se. Mal ergueu seu rosto, voltado para a carteira como para mascarar seu rubor constante, Kanade percebeu que o presidente já deixara a sala. Sabia exatamente para onde se dirigira, e era lá o seu destino. A Sala do Conselho Estudantil.

Mesmo que fosse desapontar aos desejos sádicos de Tora ao encurtar aquele jogo, avançando em sua direção, controlado por seus próprios hormônios, não podia negar as vontades de seu corpo. E aceitaria sem questionamentos qualquer punição à sua ansiedade ― na verdade, a ideia de ser submetido aos caprichos do outro não lhe repugnava nem um pouco; era _excitante_.

Estranhou a ausência do loiro quando adentrou na sala ― por acaso suas suposições estavam erradas? Contudo, ao virar-se, pronto para voltar às portas duplas, sentiu alguém a comprimi-lo contra uma das bancadas próximas do acesso. Estava de costas para o atacante, embora soubesse exatamente quem era aquele a apalpar seu peito contra as vestes, a sugar com veemência o seu pescoço.

― Como você é fraco, Maki ― menosprezou o maior; uma de suas mãos avançava para o zíper da jaqueta branca enquanto a outra apertava as coxas do moreno para pressioná-lo contra sua própria ereção.

― P-perdão, presid- ― Um gemido longo interrompeu sua fala, quando seu ombro foi mordido sobre o tecido escuro da blusa social. Sua jaqueta já havia sido jogada ao chão.

― Já está assim com tão pouco, tsc ― sussurrou o outro ao ouvi-lo tão barulhento. Entretanto, não deixou de desabotoar-lhe da veste negra, lambendo a pele exposta do dorso conforme o tecido afrouxava.

Era difícil ao empregado conter-se quando reagia ao prazer de cada mínimo toque, principalmente quando Igarashi usou de suas próprias mãos para prender-lhe os pulsos sobre a bancada. Deixou-o submisso às suas carícias; à língua e os dentes a roçar sobre suas costas parcialmente desnudas devido à blusa completamente aberta e amarrotada; ao membro a atiçá-lo em suas nádegas.

Ao mordiscá-lo, chupá-lo, lambê-lo, Tora não incomodava-se de causar alguma dor ― e as marcas avermelhadas comprovavam de sua violência. Ao deslizar a língua por sobre as feridas, apenas fazia com que ardessem mais. No entanto, embora o superior castigasse sua pele e provocasse nele lamúrias involuntárias e contrações incômodas, estava enfim agradando a seu mestre. E pouco importava se encontrava alguma satisfação em meio à tortura dolorosa ― por _ele_, seria um masoquista.

Mais cedo do que esperava, o loiro afastou-se, deixando-o atordoado, a arfar pesadamente enquanto apoiava-se contra a bancada para não desmoronar sobre as próprias pernas bambas. Ainda inflamava-se nele o eco das sensações anteriores, expostos no estado desajeitada em que seu uniforme encontrava-se, prestes a escorregar por seus braços; ou em sua respiração descompassada; ou ainda nas manchas obscenas deixadas em seu dorso.

Muito depois notou que o presidente atendeu a outra chamada, enquanto caminhava até o sofá aos fundos da sala. Despiu-se da jaqueta desagradável no percurso, e ao sentar-se apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre o braço do sofá, um tanto entediado com seu interlocutor ao telefone. Enquanto resolvia qualquer assunto que fosse, Maki endireitou-se tanto quanto lhe foi possível, mirando o presidente ao aguardar alguma ordem.

Com seus fios loiros displicentemente desalinhados, seus olhos amarelados que transmitiam malicia e atrevimento, e seu porte arrogante e egocêntrico, Igarashi Tora transmitia uma imagem sedutora ― principalmente quando os primeiros botões de sua blusa social negra estavam abertos e revelavam o contorno de sua clavícula. Tentado por esta visão, o subordinado não percebeu que mirava o outro até que este o fitasse de volta, enquanto encerrava mais uma ligação.

― Maki. ― Sua voz rouca fez com que estremecesse e enrubescesse de imediato.

― Sim, presidente?

― Venha cá ― ordenou o outro, dominador.

_"Divirta-me."_

Nas entrelinhas, foi desta maneira que o vice-presidente interpretou sua sentença. Porque não importava o quanto jogasse, Tora sempre iria querer mais; nunca iria saciar-se por completo. E estava sempre preparado para dispuser-se às suas vontades ― como o fez ao aproximar-se do maior.

Sem aviso, foi puxado violentamente contra o Igarashi, e acabou sentado em seu colo. Ainda desnorteado com o gesto súbito (a sentir novamente o membro pulsante do loiro contra si mesmo), o moreno ainda teve seus braços atados mais uma vez quando o outro os prendeu com uma das mãos. Manteve-os para trás, deixando livre para explorar todo o tórax de Kanade, nu devido à blusa anteriormente aberta.

Aquela posição humilhante, com suas pernas esparramadas ao lado do quadril do presidente e os pulsos firmemente unidos em suas costas, aumentava exponencialmente a excitação do menor. Ao notar o sexo do empregado a latejar contra o seu, Tora enfim deixou de torturá-lo com a demora e reagiu: puxou com força os fios negros e compridos para trás, e a garganta exposta estava pronta para receber sua voracidade.

Fez ao pescoço o mesmo que ao dorso: friccionou seus dentes antes de fincá-los à superfície macia e cálida, para chupar em seguida e marcá-lo onde fosse possível. Sua boca veemente despertou em Maki novos suspiros e gemidos, assim como seu remexer inquieto sobre a ereção do outro ― que somente levava ao loiro a estreitar o aperto de seus pulsos.

Ao descer os lábios para o peito do subordinado, cujas faces coradas evidenciavam sua ansiedade para com a carícia, o presidente preferiu ser deliberadamente lento; que mal faria provocá-lo um pouco mais. Avermelhadas e doloridas, as recentes manchas sobre o pescoço e clavícula do moreno tornaram-se mais nítidas conforme a língua do mestre contornava suas auréolas demoradamente. Atiçou-o até que o ofegar necessitado de Kanade ecoasse por todo o ambiente, para então atacar devidamente seus mamilos, ao mordiscá-los.

Mesmo ao tentar, não conseguiu reprimir os sons que emitia ― e estes eram altos o suficiente para que alguém de fora os ouvisse. Simultaneamente irritado e presunçoso com a ânsia e inquietação do menor, Igarashi resolveu calar seus ruídos ele mesmo. Foi rápido a encaixar sua boca à do outro, mas assim que tocou seus lábios voltou aos estímulos vagarosos, embora selvagens, de sua língua a dominar a de Maki.

Desfrutava do sabor do moreno, percorrendo cada pedacinho seu. Uma das mãos o mantinha atado, enquanto a outra agora arranhava-lhe as costas, arrancando gemidos que quando abafados em sua boca geravam um efeito delicioso de repressão. Subjugado diante das sensações intensas, o subordinado mal respirava; suas reações eram instintivas a contorcer-se no colo do superior. O latejar mútuo entre suas ereções já era insuportável.

E o celular tocou uma vez mais, estridente. Maldito telefone, Tora esbravejou mentalmente. Tentou ignorar o som, intensificando o beijo ao sugar a língua intrometida em sua boca, e nem desta maneira conseguiu dispersá-lo de sua mente. Frustrado e enfurecido, estendeu-se para pegar o aparelho, pronto para desligar aquela merda.

Contudo, Kanade interpretou mal o seu gesto, preparando-se para afastar-se e voltar à postura inicial. Em resposta, comprimiu o quadril dele contra o seu, enquanto encerrava qualquer outra interrupção, e jogou o celular em um dos cantos do estofado, indiferente às chamadas.

― Presidente, a ligação... ― Exasperado, deixou ainda as palavras morrerem.

― Foda-se.

Empolgado com a atenção que recebera; excitado com o modo quente com que o outro rejeitara o telefonema, assim como com seu olhar faminto e rude, Maki reiniciou ele mesmo o beijo, enterrando os dedos libertos neste meio tempo aos fios claros. Não durou muito tempo a sua iniciativa, já que um pouco surpreso com aquela ousadia, Tora tratou de mostrá-lo quem realmente dominava a situação: deitou-o no sofá, prendendo seus pulsos novamente (desta vez, acima da cabeça) enquanto envolvia o quadril do menor com seus joelhos.

Apesar disso, submetê-lo quando ele inicialmente reagia era muito mais _divertido_ do que quando ele apenas o obedecia ― tornava o desafio maior, e a recompensa, mais prazerosa. Mas o moreno nem ao menos importava-se de voltar à posição submissa e nela manter-se infinitamente. Afinal, mesmo que pudesse dizer que Tora o tinha para si sempre que quisesse, naquele momento ele era apenas seu.

Definitivamente, os sonhos com aquele presidente do Miyabigaoka eram problemáticos. Foi a conclusão a que chegou Misaki, após acordar repentinamente durante a madrugada. Pressionou as têmporas, irritada, ainda que nada pudesse fazer para evitar aquela situação incômoda toda a noite.

O relógio indicava que ainda lhe restavam muitas horas a se dormir. E mesmo que soubesse o risco que corria ao ser atormentada por algum daqueles casais que sua mente elaborava inconscientemente, seu sono e cansaço não poderiam ser ignorados. Deitou uma vez mais, pronta para voltar à inconsciência.


End file.
